Words Not Said
by pottERhead522
Summary: Ginny Weasley has Draco Malfoy's diary. He'll do anything to get it back, and she'll do anything to get him to notice her. Over the course of time, will the two become friends? Or more? Or dirty sexy friends with benefits? M for future smut and language. :-* If this gets good reviews I might put in some Seanny (SeamusxGinny) or Glaise. Pleeaaase review and tell me what you think!
1. Prologue

_**AN: Hey so if you don't like this little story plz tell me, I'm debating on whether or not to go on with this. And plz don't hate me cuz its my 1st story. Also, this takes place in Ginny's 5th year Enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAMER: I don't own any of the Harry Potter books or movies, nor do I aspire to be J.K. Rowling. I also had no part in the creation of characters, the background of the series, and my opinion does not represent the opinion of Warner Bros. etc.**_

PROLOGUE:

PROLOGUE:

It was late. It had to be at least 2 am. But she had to be careful. She didn't want to walk into the common room too early and have some study crazed 7th year asking her why she was tearing out of the porthole at such a late hour. Thus, she laid in her bed, wearing her robes under her covers instead of a slip, and waited. She waited until all the girls in her dorm had fallen asleep, and then jumped up, gathering her wand and sneaking down the stairs. Ginerva Weasley took great care to arrive undetected in front of one of the boys' dormitories.

She stopped in front of a dark mahogany door with the small 6 encrypted on it in gold lettering. She pushed it open silently, then cast the '_Muffliato' _charm on the room, so no one could hear her walk over to Harry's trunk and extract the invisibility cloak from the bottom of it. He hid it under a collection of other funny things, including a broken piece of mirror, a small time turner, and his Marauder's Map. Gin knew where he kept all of his things, (he was Ron's best friend), and for a moment, she felt a bit guilty for taking his cloak without asking. But she quickly brushed the thought off and, lifting the charm, took care to shut the door quietly.

Ginny then briskly exited the porthole, ignoring the Fat Lady's sleepy remarks about inconsiderate children up to no good. _Just go to sleep,_ she thought at the picture. She then put on the invisibility cloak and broke into a run. She navigated through the dark corridors, careful to make as little sound as possible. Her robes slapped against her ankles, and her red hair flew behind her like fire. She was tenacious. She was determined. And she ran all the faster.

Gin rounded a corner, silently checking to see if Filch or Mrs. Norris were about. Spying no one, she darted down the halls, stopping only to rush into a deserted classroom for a few minutes, (just to be safe,) before continuing her trek through the castle.

She had to get to the dungeons, and she had to find the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Ron had told her the door was a hidden one, behind a faulty brick in the wall past a large tapestry depicting some great battle. He had known about it, he bragged, since his second year. Ron did have a big mouth, but it was an advantage when Ginny needed to know something.

Learning the password, however, was trickier. With the exception of Pansy Parkinson, with whom Ginny was the barest of acquaintances, she didn't really fancy any of Slytherins. Nor did she think she had the burlesque power to seduce one of the boys into giving her the password. Unless she wanted to take off her pants. Which she didn't exactly have urge to do. So she decided to trail one or two of the Slytherins until she could overhear the password from one of them. She instantly chose Draco Malfoy, which proved a fruitful endeavor. It wasn't because of his devilishly good looks, though she would be lying if she said she'd never fantasized about him without a shirt. No. She chose him because he was the reason she was even out of her bed that night.

Draco and his dumb diary. She'd seen him writing in it. She'd seen him staring at her before scribbling into it, quite furiously. And she noticed he carried with him. Everywhere. And Gin knew she had to have it. If asked, she couldn't tell you why, but she couldn't help wondering if there was something about _her_ in there. _Don't be an idiot_, Ginny thought many a time. Draco hated her. He thought her blood was made of dirt, or something damn near close. But still… so many times it seemed as though he was writing about her. Her only.

And it wasn't as if she had never thought of him… well… _that_ way. He was extremely attractive, anyone could see it, with his perfect platinum hair and haunting grey eyes. Not to mention the way his sculpted arms flexed every time he pulled on his Nimbus 2002 to switch directions on the Quidditch pitch. And his smile, not his self-righteous smirk, his genuine smile, only seen on the fewest of occasions. Ginny herself had seen it only once. And his chest – _No, stop that, he despises you. Don't dwell on looks Gin, _she chastised herself, for no one stood the model for the 'looks are deceiving' thing like Malfoy. Ginny shook her head and continued down to the dim dungeons. She had always wondered why a school had such large dungeons. _Damn it Ginny focus._

She searched all the walls, searching for notable tapestries and suspicious bricks, and finally found one to fit Ron's extravagant description. It was made of exquisite stitching and amazing detail. It was probably hundreds of years old, and easily the best damn tapestry in the castle. No wonder the Slytherins took it to mark their common room entrance. And just next to it, there was a worn brick, which had looked to have more chips and cracks than the others.

"Robore. Potestatem. Ambitio." Ginny whispered, touching her wand to the brick.**_ It's Latin. Look it up on google translate :)_** She didn't exactly expect it work, for there were countless things that could've gone wrong. The password could've been changed, or she could've misheard Malfoy. But it worked, and with a grand sweep it opened outwardly. She was in.

She walked through and noticed how different it was from the Gryffindor common room it was. It seemed colder, more pretentious. She wouldn't live there, that was for sure. Still, Gin had to focus on the task at hand. She searched the room, looking for some indication of dorm rooms, then noticed two adjacent spiral staircases. She chose the one on the left and opened the 1st door she saw. Millicent Bullstrode was snoring, and quite loudly at that. _This is the girl's side. _Ginny shut the door and went up the other stair case.

She soon found a small 6 engraved in the oak door in the shape of a snake. She pushed it open, instantly casting a silencing charm on the room, and, upon taking off the invisibility cloak, looked at the boys on the four poster beds. One was Blaise Zabini, another Marcus Finch, two more Crabbe and Goyle, another Theodore Nott, and lastly, him. Draco's space was noticeably cleaner than the others, and he slept calmly, looking even more beautiful than when awake. _No Gin you bint just get the bloody journal. _She walked over to his bed and opened his trunk, trying not to look at the boy in his bed. He was shirtless, and his chest and stomach were as perfect as Ginny imagined them, though she would never admit to thinking of such a thing.

In his trunk were neatly folded clothes, some books, (Ginny did not want to look at the titles), a picture of the Harwood Harpies, Honeyduke's candy, and some novelty items from Zonko's Joke Shop, along with his Quidditch uniform, an expensive looking pair of dress shoes, spare parchment, quills, various ingredients for Potions class, an Astronomy map, an inkpot, and diamond polish for his broom. But no journal. Ginny walked up to his nightstand, and couldn't help looking at his face. It was angelic, his bright hair framing his stern face, the face that didn't seem so stern and hostile now. She liked him better when he didn't have that mask on, with his guard always up.

Gin looked at his nightstand, where his homework lay completed and neatly organized on the top. She rifled through the drawers, and at the bottom of the last drawer; the journal. The diary. _Draco's_ diary. Oh, dear. Here, in this book, she could see everything that Malfoy thought. _I really shouldn't._ But she had to._ If he ever caught me. _But how could he? _It's wrong. _But it was right.

She slipped the invisibility cloak on, shoved the small book in the folds of her robe, and left the room, rushing silently back into her bed


	2. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hello my lovelies so since this is my 1st story I really didn't want to keep you guys waiting so I wrote my 1st chapter the same time as the prologue since my prologue was pretty shitty excuse my French. again plz don't tear me up if you review its my 1st story and again I'm here for you guys so tell me what you want or what I'm doing right? plz R&R**_

GINNY:

She had been in the empty courtyard, not really paying any attention to any outside distractions. Ginny was practicing a particularly tricky hex for her Defense Against the Dark Arts class when she noticed Draco Malfoy smirking at her. _The prat. _Upon making eye contact, Draco turned his (admittedly attractive) face towards her and sauntered over to where she worked at, flanked by Blaise Zabini. She groaned inwardly. _What could they possibly want_? Ginny only had one free period, and she needed to concentrate on nailing these charms, or she would fail her O.W.L.'s. Which, incidentally, she wasn't ready for. And she would not let them mess her up.

"Weasley," Draco said contemptuously, turning up his nose slightly. "The boys and I had a question for you."

Urghh, she didn't have time for them! Ginny stood up a little taller, trying to look as confident and important as possible. She arched an eyebrow and looked Malfoy straight in the eye. "I really couldn't care less, Malfoy. I'm busy. You can leave now." She tried to make her voice as condescending as possible.

The pair drew themselves up to their full height, each taller than her. Zabini, the taller of the two, had at least half a foot over her, wiry and toned. His lanky frame and suave demeanor made him look constantly aloof, and his eyes were dark brown pools of mystery. Blaise was not someone to be regarded lightly, as his air of self-importance drew stares from all houses, and the teachers. _And he probably knows it too._ God, he was so full of it. It was no secret that the obnoxious Slytherin in front of her was known to be a massive player, someone who could get any girl her wanted wrapped around his long piano fingers. Ginny wondered if he was a virgin.

Blaise made a tsk tsk noise and tucked Ginny's hair behind her ear, making her breath catch. "Come on now, Gin. Is that any way to speak to your superiors?" he asked, stepping closer to her. She retreated a small step, but Draco had moved behind her, the two surrounding her.

"We just wanted to know," Draco put his hand on her waist and pulled her close, closing the space between their bodies. "How far down do those freckles _really _go?" His prodding gray eyes mentally undressed Ginny, stopping only to stare over her shoulder and down her shirt (which, due to the close proximity, gave him a _very_ good view.) Ginny was disgusted, and, letting her emotions get the best of her, turned around and slapped Draco Malfoy across the face. Hard. He retreated a few paces.

She instantly regretted it. His expression changed from taken aback to angry, then to rage, then to stone. His eyes darkened and his voice dropped, slithering in her ears. "Don't think I won't hurt you, Weaselbee." He gave a short whistle and Zabini caught her wrist, carefully plucking her wand from her hand. He then forcibly shoved her arms behind her back, and held them.

"Give it back," Ginny said nervously. Her voice shook. _Bloody hell._ "Give it back and… and I might not hurt you." she tried to sound brave, but her voice betrayed her.

The only thing her words drew from the boys was laughter, however. "You _really_ think you're in a fit state to compromise? With _me_?" asked Draco huskily. "Tell you what, Weaselette. You do everything_ I_ say, and _I _might not hurt _you_." Every time he emphasized a word, he took a step towards her, now close enough that an outsider might've mistaken them for kissing. Save for Blaise, who still held her upper arms.

"What do you want from me?" Ginny asked shakily. Blaise's grip was tight, and her heart was beating faster by the minute.

"Why, Weasel, I only want what's _mine._" Draco said the last word with malice that it sent shivers down her spine, and she shuddered.

"Why, Draco, you've made Weaselette shake. Next she'll think you mean to ravage her." Zabini's laughed filled the deserted courtyard and bounced off the old bricks of the castle. It echoed off into the warm day and Ginny wondered where everyone was. They couldn't be the only three people on the west wing of the castle, could they? _Bloody fuck, _Ginny thought. Where was Ron when she needed him? He was always butting in when she wanted to be left alone.

Draco's voice brought her back into focus. "She knows no harm will come to her as long as she gives me what I want. Don't you, Ginerva dear?" he traced the line of her jaw, and gave her a charming smile. A smile Ginny saw right through.

God she wanted to hit him again. And she would've, too, if Blaise wasn't holding her so damn tightly. But she decided to play along with them. After all, she could be seductive too, couldn't she? Ginny thought she was pretty damn attractive when she wanted to be. She was 5'5" and fit, weighing around 110. And her chest wasn't a chest to be laughed at. They weren't particularly big, maybe large B's, but they provided cleavage when she wanted them to and were perky. She had caught some of the male population of Gryffindor staring on a few occasions. And her hair, though bright, was voluminous and tumblesome, like a lioness' mane. She batted her long lashes and stuck out her chest. "Of course I do, Draco, _dear."_ She almost sneered the last bit, but held back. She then allowed Draco to get closer before pressing her body just a fraction of an inch closer to his. He seemed the slightest bit surprised. He was too easy.

He eventually smiled at her, self-satisfied and seemed to be enjoying himself. _Of course he is, he's loving this. "_Now Weasley. We don't want you running off to tell anyone of this event, ok?" Blaise said, loosening his grip a bit and putting one hand on her waist. Oh lord, now he was flirting too. Did they want her to keep a promise or seduce her? Both? No, they both thought she was a blood traitor. Were they just trying to charm her into giving them the diary back? _Stupid Ginny of course they are. _She looked at his lips, pretending to be lost by his touch, which was not exactly a lie. She tilted her head and looked up at Malfoy. There was no charm in those beautiful eyes, sadly. Only cunning, power. The only thing he let her see. She wondered what he was hiding behind those eyes. She could hide too, though.

"Oh Draco. I wouldn't dream of it. You have nothing to worry about." She smiled innocently, and stuck her chest out just a bit further. She gazed at him through lowered lashes and let him have a very nice view. If she was going to have things go her way, she might as well do all she could.

Malfoy smirked. "Good," he said, then gestured to Zabini, who instantly let go of her arms, and handed back her wand. He also gave her touched her ass, briefly but certainly.

"Ciao Bella," he said, his ebony eyes dancing. _Bloody git._

"We'll see you later Weaselbee." Malfoy spun her toward the entrance to the courtyard and smacked her butt. "Now get lost."

Suppressing her anger and putting up a brave front, she walked towards the large double doors, swaying her hips as she strutted, and just before walking through the doors, Ginny turned. "Draco," she called coquettishly. "I also have some terms before you get back your diary."

She could see his brow furrow, just for a second, before his hand clenched over his wand, "What is it?" Though he was barely talking, his voice carried a good ten feet to her ears, and she knew she had him.

"I guess you'll have to find out." And with that, she winked at him and swept through the courtyard's doors.


	3. Chapter 2

**_AN: Okay so this took a long time to write, sorry I was preoccupied with homework, not to mention I'm not a very good writer anyway and I had writer's block! But it's here now and hopefully it gives you some answers. No smut yet, and it's mostly a filler chapter, but it's necessary to the story! Don't worry, there'll be dirty shit coming up in a little bit! So without further adieu, enjoy!_**

DRACO:

Draco Malfoy swept a hand through his hair, tousling it into baby like waves. _Damn that stupid girl. _She had said he would just 'have to find out' what she wanted from him before he could get the book. The weasel thought that it was a _diary._ That fact alone showed that she hadn't read it yet. That, at least, was a relief.

The book was, in truth, a collection of his thoughts. But it was **not** a diary. Draco Malfoy did not keep any ordinary journal. It held codes. Hexes. Enchantments. Dark magic. Along with his orders from the Dark Lord. In fact, it worked in much the same way as Tom Riddle's diary had, before Potter destroyed it. No wonder Weasley had wanted it. If the annoying little red head had the audacity to read it…

He ran a hand through his hair again, a bad habit he'd picked up since the beginning of his 6th year. Everyone was counting on him to carry out the Dark Lord's command. He had entrusted Draco. And now he had lost the journal. No. _She _had stolen it. To say that Weaselbee vexed him was a sorry understatement.

He looked out the window of his transfiguration class, wondering where she was. And where his book was. Why did she want it anyway? And how did she get it? No doubt Potter was the one who put her up to it. With his self-righteous ways. He was more contemptuous than Draco himself. But no matter. He would get his book if it was the last thing he did.

He sat through charms, listening to McGonagall go on about anamagi before turning herself into a cat, then dismissing the class. Draco picked up his books and sauntered out in search of his friend Blaise, who exited shortly after him.

"Oi," he said in his indifferent drawl. "I need your help mate."

Blaise turned, a smirk on his face. "Is this about that bloody diary again?"

"Yes in fact, it is. And don't look so bloody smug about it. I need your help getting it back from Weasley. And I also need you to help me get information. I reckon she won't give up why she's got it easily." They arrived at the porthole, and Draco paused.

"How do you think she got it?"

"I have no idea. But I need it back, or else she might read it and run her stupid mouth to Dumbledore."

"And how do plan to get it back?"

"I don't know, I suppose I'll just have to make her…" a look of realization crossed over his face.

"What is it?"

"Just come with me, and hurry."

As they down the hall, Draco took out a small flask before darting around a corner, Blaise at his heels.

They arrived outside the potions class, currently holding a group of first years, who were looking disastrously disheveled. One in particular was doing so poorly that the concoction in his cauldron had exploded, covering him with soot. It reminded Draco faintly of Seamus Finnegan. Both Draco and Blaise laughed in earnest, causing everyone to look their way. Snape raised an eyebrow before turning back to his class. "As I was saying," he did not miss the chance to eye the two boys cumbersomely. "We will discuss the importance of wolfsbane another time. Your homework will include an entire roll of parchment including the definition of a bezoar and its many uses. Dismissed."

Draco watched them all leave before running into the class over to Snape. He had always been Snape's favorite. And favoritism had its uses. "Professor, I was wondering if I might have a word?"

Severus Snape looked him over, his trademark sneer lessening a bit. "Yes Mister Malfoy, is there something that you need help with?" he asked, seemingly detached. That suited Draco just fine. If anyone suspected him of getting special treatment, (which he was), it could turn ugly quickly. So they played coy with each other, as not to seem too close.

"Well, you see, there is a little something that Draco and I need from your stores," Blaise said smoothly, also a favorite. "But I'm afraid it's not a very, ahem, _common_ substance." Blaise knew the plan, having been let in on Draco's idea on their way to the dungeons.

"Very well, Mister Zabini. If the two of you would follow me to my office." They trooped in one after the other, Snape shutting the door tightly behind them before turning. "Is something the matter?" he asked, searching their eyes.

"No Sir. We'll just be needing some lace wing flies." Draco started cautiously. "As well as fluxweed, knotgrass, powdered horn of a Bicorn if you have it."

Snape looked at him severely. "I would be a fool to not know that you two are making polyjuice potion, and as your Head of House I am inclined to ask why."

Draco squinted at his professor angrily. _Since when in the bloody hell is it his business what __**I**__ want to do in my spare time? _"I'm sorry Professor. That information's classified. But it's for the Dark Lord, and I need you to trust me."

Snape looked thoughtfully at the small, thread-like scars on his right hand, proof that he had made an unbreakable vow. "I do not wish to play the father part of this with you Draco, howev—"

"Then don't Snape. I don't need a father and I don't need you telling me how to carry out my mission for the Dark Lord. I can take care of myself." he made a move to leave, but Snape grasped his shoulder.

"I made the vow." Snape's voice was so low that Blaise barely heard it.

Draco wrenched away. "Fine," he said, realizing that he did, in fact, need Severus. "We need information from a few Gryffindors, and they won't give it up if we went as is."

The brief explanation seemed good enough for Snape, and he went to work getting all of the ingredients. "I hope you know what you're doing." He said.

"We do. Come on Blaise."

The two Slytherin boys then went to their dormitory, making sure to stay clear of any prying eyes. _It's nearly time for dinner,_ Draco thought, looking at the clock. While hurrying back to the common room, Blaise and Draco amused themselves with talk of which Gryffindor boy they would impersonate, (for even though they thought being able to see the Gryffindor girls naked would be fun, they had decided against it for the sole purpose of not actually wanting breasts).They talked of what color each of the potions would turn. Ron's would obviously be maroon, he had so much of it. Seamus Finnegan would be green or turquoise, Dean Thomas would perhaps be orange, and Neville would be an unpleasant color, puce or something like it.

After stashing the various supplies in a loose floorboard in the dorm, Blaise and Draco traveled down to the Great Hall, spying the littlest Weasley. She was laughing, sitting between Colin Creepy and Snivel Longbottom. God, he wanted to pin her to a wall and demand she give him his journal. Or just pin her to a wall and kiss her. _What the hell? Where did that come from? _He realized he should probably go somewhere dark sometime later that night and… 'Take care' of himself. But there was time for that later.

Right now he needed to get her alone. He waited patiently until dessert had been served, then watched Ginny as her friends left, one by one. She was almost alone not long after that, only a few seventh years at the far end of the table. She seemed to be in deep thought, and was no longer even looking at her food. Slowly, she raised her eyes, until through lowered lashes she spied Draco. Their eyes locked, and for the smallest of instants he thought he saw a flicker in her warm chocolate eyes. Was it fear? Perhaps. In any case, she dropped her gaze quickly and gathered up her belongings. Without one look back, she shuffled from the Great hall.

And Draco followed her.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hello beautiful people. So this is the 3rd grand installment of my humble Drinny fic. Plzz send me reviews and tell me what you think! Btw the reviews I got so far were amazing thank youuu. I promise more action is coming soon! And yeah ik this chapter is realllly long and I hope you like it and i included soft core shit and so yehahhhhs**_

GINNY:

She didn't feel well.

Earlier that day, after another stupid divination lesson, Ginny had lunch. Not feeling up to eating with the others, she cut out early to go up to her dorm to read (finally) Malfoy's diary. She bounced up the ever-changing stairs and out into the fourth floor corridor, making to go up to her room and delve into the book. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Seamus Finnegan as he started walking with her until he threw out a 'Morn' Lass' in his deep Irish brogue.

"Oh, Seamus." she said. She let out a small sigh. Couldn't he wait until another time? Ginny was too busy wondering about Malfoy to flirt with 'Shay Shay', as Lavender called him.

"Somethin' on your min'?" he asked, frowning a bit.

Ginny instantly felt a bit guilty. After all, he was just trying to be nice. And how did he know she didn't want to talk? He was just being nice. "No, Shay, everything is fine," she put on a bright smile. "How've you been?"

He smiled, letting his turquoise eyes sparkle. "Oh I've been alrigh'. Although I reckon I'll be better when you let me be yours." he said, laughing. Seamus was just teasing her, she was sure. But still, it _was _nice to be noticed by_ someone_, even if it was just Seamus.

"I'll be yours when I'm sure Laven-dear won't rip my head off." She raised her eyebrow.

"Oh don' be sore with me Gin-bug. Tu as mon coeur." It_ was_ pretty sexy when he spoke to her in French. She never knew how he learned it, but she had to admit it was nice to hear him speak it.

In all fairness, there wasn't a whole lot that _wasn't_ sexy about Seamus. He was tall and a bit top heavy, with muscular arms and chest. He had sandy blonde hair, a bit on the shorter side. The small dusting of freckles travelled across his nose, which made his cheeky little lopsided grin something close to irresistible. But his most impressive feature was by far his eyes. They were big and blue and bright, and he knew it. Shay had been known to say that he could charm the Loch Ness Monster back home with nothing but his eyes. He quickly shut up, however, when Pavarti Patil once asked 'Isn't the Loch Ness Monster Scottish?'

As they arrived at the Fat Lady Portrait, Ginny turned to Seamus and bid him adieu as she went up the stairs on the right. Trying to look nonchalant, Ginny sauntered to her dorm, then, checking to see that it was empty, shut and locked the door. She ran to her trunk and threw open the top. After searching wildly for a few seconds, checking under her Spellotape and a pair of unsightly knickers from her mother, she extracted the small, green, leather-bound book she took from Draco. Wait, no, _borrowed._ The book she_ borrowed _from Malfoy.

Taking great care, she slowly opened the deep forest colored book and looked at the title. The inner cover contained only the words; Property of Draco Malfoy in precise, silver penmanship. She slowly turned a page and almost shivered. _Quit being an idiot Ginny. It's just a book. _But it didn't **feel** like any ordinary book. It seemed to emanate from the pages, especially when she held it. It was almost as if it held magic, like Tom Riddle's diary…

**_No_**_, Ginny. _She scolded._ Don't think about that. It's over now, it's all over and he can't hurt you anymore. He's gone._

But she couldn't shake the feeling of a sort of presence in the book. Regardless, she brushed it off and read;

_**Diary, 9/24**_

_**It has been a long day. I cannot shake the feeling that maybe I will not do the Dark Lord justice in my mission. The reason he chose me is unknown. For the honor, however, I am grateful. I only wish I knew exactly what I was doing.**_

_**Today, she was in the library, looking beautiful as she always was. Though I will never tell her, (as I am certain she will never see feel the same) I can still pretend that she does not detest me. Perhaps in a perfect world.**_

Ginny frowned. This did _not_ sound like the regular Draco she knew. Flipping through the small book, she noticed that he only wrote in silver ink. This puzzled her. More than once she had seen him write specifically in _black_ ink, not that she had spied on him or anything. Maybe when he wrote in black it faded to silver? It was admittedly a strange idea, but Ginny had no others, and decided to test it out.

Taking out her silver ink, she grabbed a quill and dipped it in the pot. Trying to recreate Malfoy's precise scrawl, she wrote, very simply, 'Draco'. Her hand wasn't that different from his, and after deciding it was close enough, picked up a black inkpot and wrote the same. It looked almost identical to the first, but instantly started to fade. However, instead of just changing to silver, it faded completely and left the parchment free of all black ink.

Ginny felt a strange sense of déjà vu, before seeing herself in her first year, scribbling into a small black leather-bound book, very much like the one she was currently holding, pouring her heart out to a boy named Tom. And, much to her horror, six cursed words appeared on the page in an all too familiar script;-

**_Ginerva, dear, it's been too long._**

She threw down the journal into her trunk and screamed, running from the room.

She walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts, exhausted and worried. And Umbridge did nothing to improve her mood, however shocking it would seem. She took an empty spot in the back of the room, wondering how the book knew it was her. It wouldn't be enough to say she was scared, because in reality she was terrified. Terrified of the fact that he was back in her life, and he knew it. She only hoped that she could return the journal before anyone noticed. Especially Draco.

Ginny decided to try and read more, see if she couldn't decipher how the book knew it her. Or how _Voldemort_ knew it was her. Managing to fake a smile and nod halfheartedly when Umbridge looked her way, she let her mind wander. What sort of dark magic Malfoy had used to be able to contact the person in the book? It couldn't have been Tom, right? Right. Harry had destroyed him in her first year. But then who was it?

All the questions were making her brain hurt, and Gin thought that if she should ask anyone about NEWT level magic, it would be Hermione. Not only was she exceptionally smart and good at magic, but she was Ginny's friend too. Even if she was a bit anal.

Resolving to talk to her later, she wrote down the homework, a role and a half of parchment on the dangers of werewolves (Ginny was livid). Walking out of the class, she spied Draco coming up hall the opposite way. They locked eyes, his gray ones boring into her chocolate ones. He seemed to say 'I know what you did' and 'you're going to be sorry'. It sent shivers down her back and up her arms. And it was like he knew it. He broke contact, then brushed past her as if she didn't exist. However, their hands touched, and she felt a little weight being pressed into her palm. Looking down she noticed it was a small note, folded thrice over. _What the bloody hell is he getting at?_ She wondered. Deciding to read it later, she walked up to her common room, gathering her books for her Care of Magical Creatures class, almost forgetting to bring her heat protectant gloves along. They were a gift from the Fred and George at the beginning of her third year, when she started taking the class with Hagrid. Although he meant well, he sometimes had a hard time telling the difference between what was and wasn't 'safe' for his students.

She spied Malfoy's journal, sitting innocently on the desk where she left it. Not wanting anyone else to read it, she shoved it down far into the bottom of her trunk and hid it in the lining near some old fourth-year books. She never wanted to see it again, much less have any of the other girls in her year see it. Though she wasn't close to any of them, she certainly didn't want anything bad to happen to anybody, and hiding the book just seemed like a good idea.

Working her way through the rest of her classes, Ginny couldn't keep her mind off of Draco. His diary, his note, his very being worried her, and that day in courtyard only made her want to avoid him more. She'd been doing a good job so far, but she wasn't sure that she could keep it up much longer. He actually scared her. Badly.

Later that evening, Ginny walked into the Great Hall. Accompanied by Hermione, Ron, Harry, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Pavarti, Collin, and Neville, she made her way to their table and took a seat. She felt better, with her friends all around her, not as afraid. Even the knot in her stomach was starting to ease, and she felt as though she might be able to eat a bit, too.

"Alright there, Gin-bug?" It was Collin Creevey, one of the only friends she had in her year. Despite both of them being in advanced classes, they both knew what it was like to fawn over Harry (Not that he ever returned the favor). And they had both been involved in what went on in their first year. And to think, if Collin hadn't toted around his camera all the time, he would've been dead. Ginny shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah Collin, I'm alright. Just a bit tired is all." She managed a weak smile before turning back to her Shepard's pie. She hated lying to Collin, really she did, but she couldn't tell him the truth.

He saw right through her. "Come on Gin, you know that I know that's not all. Tell me."

Trying to think of something that would curb his curiosity, she looked around and saw Umbridge and Snape in close proximity, speaking quite fervently. "Uhh," she said, finding it hard to tear her eyes from the pair. "It's my OWL's. I'm bloody stressed and I'm not getting any of my lessons" –that part was true at least– "and I feel like he stupidest bint in our year."

Collin just put an arm around her, as per usual, and said; "It's okay Ginny. You'll do wonderfully. You're a damn good witch, you can hex anyone into next week, and you're already in advanced classes, hell, it's your first time doing your OWL's, and bloody hell you're at the same level as Ron and Harry! Harry Potter, Ginny!" Collin shook her shoulders for emphasis. Even though she wasn't even worried about her OWL's, it was still nice to hear all of that from her friend. She wished it was from Harry, but still.

"Thanks Collin," Ginny replied, hoping he would leave her to her thoughts. Thankfully, he did.

They all dispersed, one by one and two by two, until all that was left at the table were Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnson with some of their friends. Ginny envied them, mentally cursing all the students for not having the Dark Lord's presence hanging over their heads. She, on the other hand, now had Voldemort's presence basically engraved in her brain—for the second time!

But then again, it_ was_ her fault. She _had_ to take his diary. As if he would've ever considered liking_ her_. And why did she care? He was a rude, slimy, git, and he hated her. Weasley = blood traitor. Malfoy = pompous bastard. _Get it through your head Ginny. You weren't meant to be. He loathes you, and you should get on his level. _

She felt someone staring at her, over by the Slytherin table. Slowly lifting her head, hoping all the while it wasn't him, she painstakingly met the gaze of none other than Draco Malfoy. _Fucking hell._ His stare was bearing down on her, making her feel exceptionally small. She glared at him, trying to cover the immense amount of butterflies in her stomach, however unsuccessfully. Ginny got up, hoping to be inconspicuous, and left the hall, emitting as much confidence as she could muster.

Walking out into the corridor, she felt a bit of a weight being lifted off of her, as though she were no longer being treated like a bug under a microscope. Ginny wanted to run back to her room, to take a long hot shower, to tell Dumbledore. Turning around to a deserted corridor, she thought of all the things she had to do, first of all tell the Trio. They weren't the best, but they were her friends.

But before she could make up her mind, she felt to hands brush up either side of her waist and push her back into the wall. Hard. Her head hit the bricks behind her, making her head spin and darkening the corners of her vision. Through her dizziness she saw white blonde hair and silver gray orbs staring back at her.

Draco stood in front of her, seemingly oblivious to her protests and efforts to free herself. "Going somewhere princess?" he asked. He was holding her by her sides off the ground, and Ginny couldn't think straight.

"Get off of me." She said. Ginny tried to hit him or kick him or _something_ to get him out of such close proximity that was developing between them. Squirming wildly, Ginny looked for some sort of escape, but saw none. She was trapped.

"Or what?" he asked, his voice dripping seduction. What the hell was going on here? He had never even _spoken_ to her until the scene in the courtyard, and even then it was only to get his diary back. Was that what this was? Or did he have any sort of ulterior motive.

He pressed his body against hers even more. Ginny was surprised that he couldn't feel her hammering heartbeat through her chest. "Just tell me what you want, Malfoy. And leave me alone."

"Oh, what's this? Not so confident now that you aren't heaving your chest towards me? Not that I don't appreciate your enthusiasm, but don't think I'll melt at the first pair thrown my way."

_Shit._ Ginny tried to see through the fog that crowded her mind, but it proved very thick and she couldn't function. "What do you want?" she repeated.

"I want what's _mine_, got that through your head, Weaselette? You know exactly what I'm talking about, it seems as though you've just read the entire journal. And now I need it back. That is where you come in." he pointed the her, never breaking eye contact while one of his hands still pressed her against the wall, her feet almost touching the floor. "You can give me the book, Ginerva," He lay his free hand on her bare thigh, (which he moved up promptly under her skirt) making small circular motions with his thumb. "Or I can take the book."

With this her mind snapped back into reality, understanding what he meant. But he couldn't possibly mean to actually hurt her, could he? Sure they hexed each other once in a while, but he wouldn't mean to hurt her, well, _that_ way. No, he couldn't. Malfoy was just trying to scare her.

It wouldn't work.

She looked him defiantly in the eyes, tipped her chin up a little to signify importance, and said, very clearly; "You can have it back when I choose to return it to you Malfoy, or I'll tell Dumbledore everything." She saw a flicker in his beautiful gray eyes. It looked like rage, or at least something damn near close. Gin decided to go on before losing her nerve. "Do you think I don't know that you're with Voldemort? Did you think that my entire first year wasn't filled with his presence? By _his_ fucking diary? _Your_ father did that to me, Malfoy. And by Godric I swear your whole family is going to pay." She said the last sentence with vengeance she didn't know she had. Malfoy looked as if he had just been slapped, and only then did she realize that it was all true.

His hold on her lessened, yet she could not move. When he did speak however, it was a surprise to Ginny. "I am not my father."

This shocked her into silence as all of his sexiness was gone, replaced by pure angry passion. She swallowed as he continued. "You have no idea what sort of hell I've gone through, Weasley. Not you and not your goddamned muggle loving family. You think I wanted this?" He forcibly shook her, pushing her into attention. "And you will give me back that book, or I'll wipe out your whole family. Do you understand?" he asked.

It was so strange. Ginny heard his threats, but could only focus on his eyes, and his voice. In his eyes, there was none of the usual malice and quick witted cruelty. It was something personal, something _raw_. He was hurting, she could see. And his voice, in where it was usually smooth and musical, was now cracking and shaking. He looked like a wreck, as if the very foundation of Draco Malfoy was cracking. She also noticed the way his features now sagged, and up close the bags under his eyes were more prominent, as were his sallow cheekbones. No matter how she looked at him, Ginny saw how he was tragically beautiful, and couldn't help but pity him.

"Do you understand Ginny?" He asked again. He shook her with so much force he nearly slammed her into the wall. His eyes were wild, searching hers.

Only one comprehending thought that went through her head. "Ginny," she whispered. "You called me Ginny."

Understanding seemed to flood through him too, as he finally released her and backed away. "Tonight," he said, breathing heavily. "Read the note, and meet me tonight."

He turned and hurried down the hall, leaving her dazed and confused.


End file.
